Sirry: The Cliché Files Case 2
by CassandraB09
Summary: HPSB Oneshot. The Final Battle. Pain. Death. A forbidden Kiss....Written for the 'Final Kiss' challenge.


**Authors Notes: **This story was written as a motivation-challenge between myself and Von. (insert link).

We only had one real plot point and that was that Harry and Sirius are at a battle and Harry kisses Sirius just before he dies.

So Von and I raced each other to see who could finish first and with the most words.

I won : - )

I was quite proud of this piece as it's been awhile since I've updated anything. I got bitten by the writers block bug…. Nasty bug that.

Anyway, in case you haven't already realized, this story is Harry/Sirius. Or Sirius/Harry. However you wish to see it. There is no sub/dom.

I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sirry: The Cliché files.

Case # 2

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Any muggle that looked on would have fainted at the sight of it. A green light was all it took to separate life from any person, no matter the strength of them. The field looked like a fireworks display. There were so many colors flashing absolutely everywhere. Browns and blues. Pinks and purples. Oranges and yellows. But most importantly reds and greens.

There must have been a hundred people battling. Just normal witches and wizards, suddenly turned into soldiers for a battle. An important battle. The final battle.

Two sides to every story. And two sides to this war. Good versus evil. The final showdown. There would have been about forty on the 'good' side. It mainly consisted of Aurors and the Order of the Phoenix. The 'evil' side however consisted of much more. Death Eaters, Vampires, Warewolves and Dementors.

The good side however, did have one werewolf. A man by the name of Remus Lupin. He was battling against another werewolf, next to a boy whom he used to call a student, and now calls family.

Harry Potter was tired. He simply wanted to hurry up and get this battle over with. For the past two years, he and Dumbledore had been finding and destroying all the Hucruxes. So now the only thing left to do was kill Voldemort himself.

For the past hour he had been fighting with Voldemorts death eaters. High ranked ones at least. Bellatrix Lestrange fought him for a moment, before Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and Bellatrix's cousin, came forward and started attacking her for Harry. Harry looked back at him with concern as he stepped deeper into the field.

An hour had past and still Harry hadn't seen Voldemort. Harry was beginning to worry that maybe he wasn't even there. Harry stepped forward and ducked as a flash of green light came from a cloaked figure to his side. He looked at the figure and immediately got a sharp pain in his forehead.

He gasped as he stood and stretched his arm out. This was it. The final showdown. One of them was going to die.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks was pleased to see that her side was going particularly well. She stepped over so many dead Death Eaters that she felt proud and sick at the same time. 

She looked around her, waiting for someone to attack her. To try and kill her. But it seemed as though all the opposition was taken care of. She looked around seeing if anyone needed to be helped.

She saw the look on Sirius' face as his cousin hit the ground from a beam of green light. He made eye contact with her and she nodded. She felt sick that she was so pleased they were killing the opposition. But how else would they be able to keep their opponents down?

Sirius' face suddenly turned grim as he looked over Tonks shoulder. Tonks felt a hand clench at her heart as she turned around, expecting to see the person that would kill her. That is if she managed to get around before they attacked.

Her eyes focused on the pair deuling in the centre. Harry and Voldemort were throwing spells off at one another. One after the other. Each connected to the others wand and they both forced their wands up, both had equal amounts of frustration written on their faces.

The pair circled each other and Harry's back was turned to Tonks. Tonks stepped back, thinking of a way she could interfere that wouldn't cost anyone their lives.

Voldemort threw an 'Avada Kedavra' at Harry and he ducked. Tonks' opened her eyes wide and tried to duck it too, but it caught her in the shoulder and down she went.

Sirius ran forward and collapsed at the side of his cousin. He saw her blank eyes looking forward and he sighed. He knew there would be losses in this war. He just never thought that Tonks would be one of them.

Sirius looked up just as Voldemort threw a blasting curse at Harry. Harry leapt to the side and threw his own 'Avada Kedavra' just as Voldemorts spell hit his stomach.

Harry hit the ground and rolled as Voldemort fell to the ground. Alive no more. Harry lay there motionless and Sirius' breath caught in his chest. He got up and ran to Harry's side. He looked at the body below and was grateful to see that Harry was still breathing.

Sirius slapped Harry's cheek and yelled out his name.

"Harry! Harry answer me damn it. You can't die. You can't leave me," Sirius said, his eyes traveling down Harry's body and finding the gaping stomach wound. Sirius felt tears prick his eyes. Harry needed a hospital and he needed one fast.

"Sirius?" Harry whisper gently as he looked up into the face of his Dad's best friend.

"Shh Harry. It's alright,. You're gonna be fine," Sirius said, a tear dropping down his cheek. Harry sighed and raised a hand up. He cupped Sirius' cheek in his hand, and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"I love you Sirius," Harry gasped out.

"Shh Harry. Don't do this. I just need to make a portkey and we'll be fine."

Harry sighed and grabbed Sirius wand hand. Harry struggled to sit up, but he managed to drape an arm around Sirius shoulder so he could sit up to his height. He rested his head in the crook of Sirius shoulder and breathed deeply.

Sirius turned and looked down at Harry's face. It was so pure and innocent. It didn't look to be in pain at all. Harry looked up at Sirius and smiled softly. Then he did something that Sirius would never have ever imagined Harry would do. Harry leant up and captured Sirius' lips with his own.

Sirius, not knowing what else to do, simply kissed him back. He was both enjoying the sensation as well as worrying about what this was doing to the both of them. This was James' son. He shouldn't be kissing him.

Harry broke away from the kiss and fell heavily to the ground. Sirius gasped and quickly felt for a pulse. There wasn't one. Sirius reached out and created a portkey out of the nearest thing he could fine, a stray stick. The battle continued on around him as they disappeared. He could only pray that Harry would be ok.

* * *

Sirius Black paced the hallway outside of the Saint Mungo's operating theatre. His heart was pounding so fast in his chest that he was worried it was going to explode. He was so worried that Harry wasn't going to make it. He needed Harry so much. Harry was the son he always wanted.

Sirius sighed and brought his fingers up to his lips. Why had Harry kissed him? Why? He simply did not understand. He had never even thought about Harry in that way before, but the kiss Harry gave him was so full of life and love that he knew that Harry must have been thinking about it.

He heard footsteps behind him, pulling him out of his train of thought, and turned to see Remus Lupin walking towards him.

Remus stopped just in front of him and looked at Sirius gravely.

"How's Harry?"

Sirius shrugged,

"He's in there." He nodded his head towards the door to the operating theatre. Remus nodded and took a seat across from the door. He grabbed Sirius' arm and dragged him down too.

"How are you?" Remus asked gently, concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine. You look a bloody mess Moony."

"You don't look too good either Padfoot."

Sirius leant forward and cupped his head in his hands.

"I'm so worried about him. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him Remus."

Remus placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know. But Harry's strong. He'll be ok."

Sirius sighed and sat up in his chair again. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Did we win?" Sirius asked gently.

"Well Voldemorts dead and that was the goal. But yeah. We lost quite a lot of our people."

Sirius sighed.

"Who?"

Remus paused and looked at Sirius.

"Um, Sirius."

"I know about Tonks Moony. I saw it happen. It's ok. Just give it to me straight."

Remus sighed and sat up straighter in his chair. He hated being the bearer of bad news. It always tore him apart seeing the reactions of others. He knew it had to be done, he just didn't understand why it had to be him that said the bad news.

"Ok. Well they suffered more casualties then us."

"Who died on their side?"

Remus frowned as he tried to remember,

"Um, quite a few. Not many that we really knew or worried about. Mainly the inner circle died, which I'm quite pleased to say actually. Bella, Pettigrew, Lucius. Narcissa is in Azkaban, as well as the left over ones. I think about a dozen managed to escape. Mainly the vampires though. A few warewolves got knocked off. Including greyback,"

"You're work?"

"Yes."

Sirius nodded.

"Who got the pleasure of killing Peter?"

Lupin shrugged.

"I'm not really sure who it was. But there are fifteen of them in Azkaban, Another dozen or so escaped and the rest are dead. We lost, I think it was around fifteen. Tonks, Flitwick, Diggle. Fletcher. Um, Sirius Dumbledore's gone too."

Sirius turned sharply to look at Remus.

"Are you serious?"

Remus frowned thinking of the jokes he could say then. But instead he just nodded.

" 'fraid so."

"Wow" Sirius said. He coulnd't believ it. Albus Dumbledore was dead. Gone. "Who killed him?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Sirius stood up and looked down at his friend.

"Remus. Tell me."

"It was Snape. Turns out he wasn't on our side after all."

Sirius stopped stone cold. He couldn't' believe it. How could Snape do that? Sirius always suspected he was evil.

"I'll kill him. I will."

"Sirius. He's already dead, Hermione actually took care of that. Poor thing is tearing herself apart right now. Besides, you've only been a free man for less then an hour. You wouldn't want to jeapardise that by killing someone would you?"

Sirius stopped again and looked at Remus.

"I'm free?"

Remus nodded.

"Some aurors managed to see Pettigrew, and have taken his body back to the ministry. You're free."

Sirius sighed a sigh of relief as he sat down again next to Remus.

"I take it that's why no aurors have showed up here to take me prisoner?"

Remus nodded. Just then the doors of the operating theatre opened and out strolled healer Lucas. She walked over to Sirius and Remus and smiled.

"He's going to be fine. We had to do a lot of non magical surgery on him. We almost lost him at one stage, but he's fine. He will need to stay here in the hospital for a few nights for observation, but he should be able to go home in a few days."

Sirius smiled and stood up.

"Thank you so much."

Healer Lucas smiled at Sirius.

"Are you his guardian?"

Sirius paused and looked at Remus and smiled.

"Yeah. I am."

Healer Lucas smiled and said: "There's some forms I'll have you fill out. If you wish to see him you may, he's been moved down to room twenty-eight on this floor. I will meet you there with the forms in a few moments. But be quiet. He's still sleeping and he needs his rest."

The two marauders nodded and walked briskly down the corridor to Harry's room. They couldn't wait to see him.

* * *

Harry groaned quietly as his eyes fluttered open. The room was pitch black. He could hear soft breathing beside him and wondered who it could be. It was three days later and Harry was supposed to be going back to Grimmauld Place with Sirius tomorrow.

Harry could not stop thinking about how he kissed Sirius. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. He only wanted to steal one kiss from the man he loved before he departed from the world he loved to hate. But now he was alive in said world and Sirius was a free man. But Harry couldn't deal with this. He had to get away. There was no way things would ever be the same between Harry and Sirius, and Harry just planned on leaving.

The room started appearing into view as Harry's eyes got used to the light. He saw that the figure beside him was Sirius. He'd fallen asleep as he was visiting. Harry threw back the covers and picked up his wand from his bedside table. He tapped his hospital pajamas and they instantly became denim jeans and a black jumper.

Harry hopped out of bed and into his pair of sneakers. He placed his note on his pillow and turned away from the bed. He looked at Sirius' sleeping form quickly before he turned and left the room.

Leaving the hospital turned out to be even easier then Harry planned. All he had to do was cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself as well as a silencing charm on his feet and he simply walked out of the front doors.

Smelling the fresh air outside Harry felt his first wave of guilt. He never in one hundred years would have thought that he would dessert the wizarding world. But here he was doing that. He just had to go to Gringots and then he was gone.

He apparated to Diagon Alley in a flash and went into the bank. Twenty minutes later he reappeared out it's doors, a bag full of English pounds. He dropped his wand on the ground and said to the empty streets.

"Goodbye."

He turned on his heel and used his apparition ability one last time. Harry Potter had left the wizarding world.

* * *

When Harry Potter left the wizarding world, so did his name. Harry Potter was no longer Harry Potter but Jack Daniels. He still smirked at the reaction that people gave him once he introduced himself to them.

Jack Daniels had been working as a waiter in the most popular Italian restaurant in central London for three months when one of the chefs called in sick and they were short on staff. So Jack, being the only person that could come in, came in to work and took over in the kitchen.

Despite being told what to do, the other chefs noticed that he was, in fact, a natural in the kitchen, even at the young age of nineteen. So from that day forward he started training to be a chef in that restaurant.

Three months after that, Jack was a confident man in the kitchen. It was on December fifteenth that Jack's past came to bite him in the butt. It was a normal day at work. Jack was in the kitchen, slaving over the hot stove. The weeks leading up the Christmas were always the most hectic.

That morning when Jack woke up, he knew today was going to be bad. He had this feeling in his stomach. Sort of like a warning of impending doom. He had waved it off and forgotten about it. But now as he was cooking a dish of Bacon Cabanossi he felt it again. He paused and looked all around him.

"Hey Jack. How much longer on the Cabanossi?" Michael, a waiter, called out.

Jack shook his head and looked down at the dish.

"Two seconds." Jack called back to the waiter that stood in the kitchen door.

Jack flipped the Cabanossi onto a plate and passed it along the bench to the waiter.

"There you go" he said.

"Thanks man."

Jack rushed back to the stove to start cooking his next dish of Cabanossi. He heard a crash behind him and turned to see a whole pile of clean white plates fall to the ground. He leant back to avoid getting cut by the ricocheting pieces. He lost his balance and tripped. His hand went up and grabbed onto the handle of a saucepan. The next moment he knew a whole saucepan of boiling water was splashing over his body. He cried out in pain and lay on the ground gasping from the pain.

Michael entered the kitchen again to find utter chaos. People were running around everywhere. He saw Jack on the ground and helped him stand up.

"Come on Jack. We need to get you to the hospital."

Jack and Michael walked out the back door, leaving the chaos of the kitchen behind. Michael called over his shoulder to anyone, asking them to let the boss know where they went.

They walked out into the car park, Jack telling Michael that he was alright and should just go back to work.

"Jack. You could have some serious burns here mate. We should just get you to a hospital so you wont scar."

Jack nodded and hobbled over to Michaels car. Michael opened the passenger door and helped Jack into the car. He looked out his side window, wincing in pain as Michael got into the drivers seat.

Before they knew it, they were at the hospital and Michael was helping Jack out of the passenger door and into the emergency room. Michael sat him down and went over to the nurse to tell her what happened.

* * *

Jack was lying half asleep on one of the hospitals many beds. He had woken up an hour before from the pain of the burns that spread across his chest. He could hear voices mumbling. It sounded like it was Michael and some woman. A nurse perhaps.

Jack moaned as he tried to sit up. He realised that wasn't a good idea as even the slightest movement caused a twinge of pain across his burnt chest. He heard footsteps rush over and then a voice.

"Har, Uh Jack. Are you alright?" A woman voice said. At those words Harry froze. He knew that voice.

Jack opened his eyes slowly, but shut them again quickly once his eyes met Hermione's. He heard the two voices talk again. This time Hermione was asking Michael to leave.

"Jack. I should go back to the shop. But I'll come around and visit you again alright?" Michael said as he started to leave the room. "In the meantime this pretty nurse wants to chat to you."

Jack groaned as he heard Michael leave. He heard Hermione walk over to the door and shut it. He opened his eyes again and saw her walk towards the bed.

"Hi Harry," Hermione said as she took a seat on the chair beside his bed.

"I understand you are in a lot of pain. So I'm going to heal you magically alright?"

Jack shook his head quickly.

"No. No magic. I'm through with it. I'll just suffer thank you very much," Jack said, his voice breaking occasionally from the pain of his burn.

"Harry," Hermione began, but was cut off, once more, by Jack.

"It's Jack. Harry Potter does not exist. He died the night of that, of that fucked up battle. I don't want anything to do with the wizarding world again. I don't want anything to do with magic. I don't want anything to do with you."

Jack winced inwardly at that last sentence, but knew he had to stay away. If he apologized now, Hermione would just talk him back into coming back to the wizarding world and Jack couldn't do that.

"Harry. Alright. Jack. I know that you have been through a hell of a lot. More then most people could even imagine, let alone contemplate. And I'm not asking you to come back because of the famous side of you. Harry we all miss you so much. We all love you so much. And not seeing you for six months, and not knowing if you were dead or alive were the most excruciating months of my life and the lives of all your closest friends. You have an obligation Harry."

Jack sighed and tried to sit up again but failed.

"An obligation? Fuck having any god damned obligation. I performed my duties to the wizarding world. I killed that son-of-a-bitch and be damned if I owe the wizarding world anything,"

Hermione sighed and started playing with her hands.

"I didn't mean to the wizarding world Harry. I meant to me. To Ron. To the Weasleys. To Sirius. Do you know how worried we all have been? We sent so many search parties, but you were untraceable. Who would have guessed that you were living in London?"

Jack sighed and looked at Hermione's wand that lay across her lap.

"Hermione. Could you heal me please?"

Hermione smiled softly and performed the spell. Jack sighed and sat up. He stood from the bed and looked around the white room, trying to locate his clothes. After not finding any, he turned to Hermione.

"Where are my clothes?" He asked gruffly.

Hermione held up a bag that was sitting beside her on the floor and threw them to Jack.

"I cleaned and repaired them while Michael was busy watching over you."

Jack nodded as he pulled the contents out of the bag. He started undoing his shirt when he noticed Hermione still watching him. He raised and eyebrow and she smirked at him before turning around. Jack shook his head as he started to undress and the redress. When he was done he placed the hospital gown into the bag and threw it onto the bed.

Jack walked towards the door and only stopped from exiting when Hermione cast a locking charm on it.

"Hermione why are you being so difficult?"

Hermione stood up and walked over to Jack.

"Because I love you so much. You're like a brother to me Harry and I can't stand knowing that I saw you. I saw you with my own eyes. I can't let you walk away from us again. We're family Harry. I thought you were dead. I thought you went away to die. And I accepted that. But you can't expect me to still believe that. If you walk out of those doors, I could never forgive myself for letting you go."

Jack blinked at the crying girl standing in front of him.

"Hermione. I just. I can't. Don't you realise that. I can't face them all again. It's hard enough facing you right now. But all them. All the Weasleys, and Lupin and. And Sirius. What am I supposed to tell them?" Jack asked as he walked over to the bed. He sat down with a sigh and waited patiently for an answer. Hermione walked over to the bed and knelt in front of him.

"How about the truth?" She asked gently.

"And what is the truth Hermione?" Jack asked as she took his hands in her own. Hermione shrugged before standing up and sitting in the chair again.

"I'm not entirely sure. But I think it might have something to do with that kiss between you and Sirius just before he took you to hospital."

Jack looked up quickly and stared at Hermione with wide eyes.

"He didn't say anything to anyone about it. I just saw it happen. Is that why you left? Because you couldn't deal with the consequences?"

Jack sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Hermione he's my godfather. Not to mention he's twenty or so years older then me. And the fact that he's male. It could never work out."

Hermione cocked her head to the side and looked at Jack thoughtfully.

"Why?" she asked after a pause.

"hmm?" Jack asked, his browns creasing slightly.

"Why? Why couldn't it work out?"

"Because he wouldn't feel the same way Hermione. That's why."

"Well did you ever think to stay and ask?"

Jack stopped moving and felt his stomach clench. He shook his head slightly as he wondered about the possibility of Sirius perhaps feeling the same way about him.

"There's no way Hermione. There's no point in me getting my hopes up for nothing."

Hermione nodded and stood.

"You know what Harry. We all love you in different ways. I respect you enough to let you make your own decisions. And so I'm going to leave you now. The Wealseys are having a Christmas dinner again this year as usual. I know they'd find it the best Christmas present if you showed up. Sirius will be there, but I'm sure he'd love to see you. If you decide not to come, then I will not tell anyone I saw you. I wont like not telling, but I will do it just because I respect and love you. People will be showing up at about five. I really hope to see Harry there. Not Jack. Harry. Please think about it."

Hermione sighed and stepped forward to kissed Jack on the cheek. She hugged him tightly before leaving the room quickly. She didn't want him to see her tears.

Jack sighed and lay back down on the bed. He had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

Jack was lying on his stomach on his bed in his apartment with a photo album out in front of him. He was watching the all the moving photo's of his past. He could see the Golden Trio sitting their laughing by a lake. A group photo of a Christmas with the Weasleys. A birthday surprise dinner he had with Sirius when he turned eighteen. Jack saw all of these happy memories, but they weren't his memories. They were Harry Potters.

Jack stood from the bed and looked at his reflection in his mirror. He moved his hair from his forehead and looked at the lightning bolt scar there. That was not Jack Daniels scar. That was Harry Potters.

Jack sat down again on the bed and put his head in his hands. Today was the 24th of December. Christmas Eve. Jack was not sure what to do. He didn't think he could live a double life. Being Jack Daniels in one world, and Harry Potter in another. He knew that whatever choice he made, he would have to stick with it forever.

He hadn't been Jack for very long. Only six months. The only thing he had to show for it was slightly longer hair, a better cooking ability and an apartment. He didn't have any friends, any lovers, any life other then a job. What did Harry Potter have?

Harry Potter had friends. No family. Not friends. He had laughter, fun and excitement. He had love. Nothing could beat love.

Jack sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. The only thing that was stopping him from going back was Sirius. He was so very worried about how Sirius would react. Sirius might reject him. Sirius might insult him. Sirius might not want him anymore.

Jack shook his head trying to rid himself from the thought. Sirius would always stay by Harry's side. He had said that to Jack on Harry's eighteenth birthday. Jack could still remember the words.

"I'm going to be really corny here Harry. I'll always love you. Nothing you could do would ever stop me from loving you. I'll always support you and I'll always be by your side. Alright kiddo?"

Jack sighed and pulled out a suitcase from under his bed. He was going back.

* * *

Hermione sat on the couch in the Weasleys living room. She was chewing on her lower lip and wringing her hands together. Today was the day that would decide the future.

She looked up as Ron entered the room and took a seat beside her.

"You ok Hermione? You seem kind of quiet," Ron said as he put his feet up on the coffee table.

"Yeah I'm fine Ron. Just a little tired."

Ron nodded and looked down at his hands.

"First Christmas without Voldemort," Ron said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"First Christmas without Harry too," Hermione said as she looked at her watch.

"Waiting on someone?" Ron asked as he too looked at the clock.

Hermione turned to Ron and smiled sadly.

"I don't think they're going to come," she said, just as a knock on the door sounded. Hermione froze solid, her heart beating in her chest. Ron stood up and walked to the door. He paused and looked back at Hermione.

"You want to answer it?" He asked.

Hermione nodded and stood up quickly. She brushed down her dress and ran to the door. She threw it open and saw the dark man standing their. She smiled softly and held the door open.

"Hi Sirius," she said as he stepped inside. She took his coat and hung it on the hook as Molly Weasley walked into the living room.

"Ah good. We're all here. Just in time too Sirius. I was just serving dinner." Molly turned and walked into the Kitchen, Ron hot on her heels. Sirius stepped towards the kitchen as Hermione looked out the window beside the door.

"Are we waiting on anyone else?" Sirius asked. "A boyfriend perhaps miss Granger?"

Hermione shook her head, tears filling up her eyes. Sirius looked shocked and took a step forward.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"No. It's ok Sirius. I was just hoping that someone I invited would show up. I guess I really didn't expect them."

She pulled away from the hug and smiled softly at him.

"Lets go eat," she said as she took his arm and led him into the kitchen.

* * *

Harry Potter walked up the path of the Weasleys home, his invisibility cloak donned. He was so nervous. He didn't even think he should be here. He felt as though they would all reject him. That they'd all be so upset that they'd send him outside to find his own way home in the snow.

Harry reached the front door quicker then expected. He looked down at his watch and swore quietly when he saw the time. He was over an hour late. He put his suitcases on the ground beside him and sat on one of them. His heart was beating so fast.

While Harry sat he could hear the noises of the Christmas dinner inside. He could hear Molly yelling at Ron to sit down and wait to be served. He smiled. Things never change.

He took a look around him at the snow covered Burrow. This was the one place he called home. The one place where he had family and he had abandoned them. He didn't deserve to be forgiven.

Harry looked up at the sky as a group of memories washed over him. He remembered de-gnoming the garden with Ron and Ginny. He remembered snogging Ginny in the garden before he decided he was gay. He remember flying around, practicing Quidditch up on the hill with Ron and the twins. All fun times at the time.

Harry sighed and stood up, letting his invisibility cloak fall to the ground. He squared his shoulders and walked up to the door. It was about time he grew some balls. He bit his lips as he raised his hand and knocked.

* * *

The kitchen was already full of laughter as Mr Weasley started to cut up the turkey. Hermione was sitting next to Sirius and even though she was upset about Harry, she still managed a smile.

She just got served up her turkey and was taking a drink of pumpkin juice when a knock sounded at the door. She breathed in sharply and started coughing from the juice before she stood up and dropped her cup. Mrs Weasley looked at her strangely and she just nodded her head.

"I'll get it," she said as she walked briskly out the door and into the living room. She made sure she shut the kitchen door behind her as she entered the living room. If this was Harry she wanted to make sure no one saw him before she could warn them.

She walked to the front door, her whole body trembling. She could actually see her own hand shake as she held it out to open the door. She swallowed as she swung the door open.

Hermione burst into tears when she saw Harry standing there. She threw herself onto him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Merlin. I didn't think you would come," she said, her voice muffled by his neck.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I just had to grow some balls first." He said honestly.

Hermione laughed and pulled him inside. She saw his bags and ran out to get them, making sure he stayed in the house. She placed the bags down by the door and grinned at Harry. Harry didn't smile back.

"I'm nervous," he whispered. "What if they don't want me anymore?"

Hermione smiled and grabbed his arm.

"They'll always want you Harry. They love you,"

Just as Hermione said that sentence, Molly walked into the living room.

"Who was it at the door dear?" she asked as she stepped through the door. She looked up from the glass in her hand and her whole face paled when her eyes lay on Harry. She gasped as the glass dropped from her hand and smashed on the floor. Molly burst into tears and ran forward. She grabbed Harry's shoulders and stared up into his face before hugging him tightly.

"You had me so worried sweetie," Molly said between her tears. Harry wrapped his arms around her shoulders and bit his lip.

"I'm so sorry Mrs Weasley. I'm so so so sorry," Harry said as the door to the kitchen opened again and Arthur and Sirius walked into the living room. Wands drawn.

Harry and Molly broke apart and Harry turned to the two men. They both gasped and Arthur stepped forward. Harry hugged the man briefly before turning back to Sirius. Harry could not believe how Sirius looked. He looked sick. His eyes were sunken and he just looked depressed. Hermione broke the silence by grabbing the two Weasleys hands and leading them towards the kitchen.

"I think we should give these two some privacy don't you think. We'll go and pack the food up so that when these two are done Harry can talk to us all in the living room. Any objections? No? Good." They walked through the door, Molly and Arthur looking equally amazed.

Harry took a step towards Sirius but stopped once Sirius shook his head.

"Don't," Sirius whispered.

"Sirius," Harry began, looking at Sirius with concern.

"Where have you been?" Sirius asked, his cheeks getting redder. Harry stepped backwards and felt tears prick his eyes. Sirius was mad. And although he had a right to be mad.

"I ran away."

"Why?" Sirius whispered, his own eyes pricking with tears.

"Because I couldn't stand to face you. With what happened on the battle field. I just couldn't face you. I felt as though I had betrayed you or something. I mean. You never would have felt that way about me. Yet I thought about you that way, and it wasn't right, but it's the best feeling I've ever felt. I love you so much. Not as I should. I'm in love with you. And I just felt that if I had stayed around, you would have been so grossed out that you wouldn't have wanted to be near me ever again."

Harry stopped then and waited for a reply. Sirius just stood their looking at him. Harry couldn't stop his imagination from running wild. He could picture Sirius screaming at him to get out and he couldn't bare that. He took another step back and the back of his calves hit the coffee table. He fell back over it and landed with a thud between the table and the lounge.

Sirius sighed and walked around the other side of the table. He sank onto the lounge with another sigh and held his hand out to Harry. Harry looked at it for the longest moment, before taking it. Harry's heart pounded hard in his chest as he took a seat next to Sirius.

"Harry when you kissed me I didn't know what to think. I had never thought of you in that way. I knew I loved you so much. But I never thought of you romantically. But when you 'died' on me on that field, I felt as though a part of me died too. So I rushed you to the hospital and I thought a lot about our relationship while waiting to see if you'd come out alive. And the one thing that I concluded, was the fact that, if given the chance, I would have kissed you again. I was planning on telling you that when we were alone together, but you never gave me the chance."

The silence between them was deafening. Neither of the pair knew what to say, and neither wanted to make eye contact. They both could hear the frantic talking in the kitchen, and Harry bit his lip when he thought about what he would have to talk about soon.

Harry sighed and sat back on the lounge more. He shook his head slightly before he managed to get the courage to talk.

"Sirius, I know what I did was wrong. And I'm hoping that deep inside you can understand why I did what I did."

Harry turned to Sirius and shook his head again.

"I'm hoping that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I know I might not deserve it, but I'm asking for it."

Harry bit his lip as Sirius turned to him. Sirius grinned suddenly and put his hand up to Harry's face. Sirius leant down and captured Harry's lips with his own. Harry sat their for a moment, his eyes wide open in shock. But then he realised that the man he loved was kissing him. Harry put his arms around Sirius' back and pulled the man closer, causing the kiss to become deeper and more intense.

They finally broke apart and Harry smiled shyly at Sirius. Sirius grinned back.

"I guess that means you forgive me?" Harry asked softly, causing Sirius to bark out a laugh.

"You bet."

Harry looked down at his hands and sighed in relief.

"Now I just have to face the rest of them," Harry said softly.

"You can do it," Sirius said as he stood up. He put his hand out for Harry, and Harry took it with a nod of his head.

Harry realised then, that he could do it, and he would. He wasn't going to hide anymore. He turned to Sirius and smiled. He squared his shoulders and the couple walked with determination to the door of the kitchen. Harry hesitated before opening the door, but one soft hand squeeze from Sirius gave Harry all the confidence he needed. He pushed open the door and entered the room, ready to face the truth.

* * *

Author Notes: DO NOT FORGET to check out Von's story on the same subject. Her's is: Sirry: The Cliché Files. #1 (She MADE me go 2 even though I beat her)

I hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to review. If you review I'll write other Harry/Sirius yummyness!


End file.
